Destroying Warriors Ships
by Duskfall of RiverClan
Summary: I'm bored, so I'm writing this. This is for people who want to know how incestful Warriors is. Request ships you want to be sunk!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people. Today, I'm pessimistic, lying in bed at nearly 7 am because I woke up early but was too tired/lazy to do anything, fighting a massive headache, dealing with the you-know-what-if-you're-a-girl-because-it's-so-frickin-annoying, and severe writer's block! (Sorry if you don't like Duskfall complaining rants, but I needed to let it go) Also, I recently had a family emergency and someone close to me almost died.**

 **So yeah.**

 **I felt like ruining ships since I can't write anything, so here are the brutal waves that will sink these ships.**

1\. Leafpool x Mothwing

I'm not sure how I feel about this ship, NO, NOT BECAUSE IT'S SAME-GENDER, but because…argh, I don't know. It's strange to me. I could see them together but be something like a Bluestar x Oakheart relationship. Sneaking off into the shadows with each other, spending nights at Fourtrees/the island, hiding their secrets from the clans, pretending to be indifferent yet wanting each other so badly.

1) Leafpool is Squirrelflight's sister.

2) Squirrelflight is mates with Brambleclaw.

3) Brambleclaw is Hawkfrost's half-brother.

4) Hawkfrost is Mothwing's brother.

5) Leafpool is Mothwing's cousin!

Ship successfully sunk!

2\. Ashfur x Scourge

This one I do ship. Okay, not really, but sort of.

1) Scourge is Firestar's half-brother.

2) Firestar is Sandstorm's mate.

3) Sandstorm is Dustpelt's half-sister.

4) Dustpelt is mates with Ferncloud.

5) Ferncloud is Brindleface's sister.

6) Brindleface's kit is Ashfur.

7) Ashfur is Scourge's nephew!

Another ship successfully sunk!

3\. Hollyleaf x Scourge

I didn't know this was a ship because it's SO UNREALISTIC! But then again, aren't most non-canon ships?

1) Scourge is Firestar's half-brother.

2) Firestar is Leafpool's father.

3) Leafpool is Hollyleaf's mother.

4) Hollyleaf is Scourge's granddaughter!

Another ship sunk!

4\. Mousefur x Longtail

I think of those two as sort of an old-people-that-stay-at-home-and-play-with-grandchildren-while-grandma-makes-socks-and-grandpa-has-stories-of-the-old-days. This is long, by the way…

1) Mousefur is the daughter of One-eye.

2) One-eye was the sister of Speckletail.

3) Speckletail had Goldenflower.

4) Goldenflower had Brambleclaw.

5) Brambleclaw is Squirrelflight's mate.

6) Squirrelflight is the daughter of Sandstorm.

7) Sandstorm is the daughter of Redtail.

8) Redtail and Patchpelt are siblings.

9) Patchpelt and Robinwing had Longtail.

10) By tracing the family tree, I have gotten from Longtail to Mousefur and am too lazy to figure out their relationship. (If you can figure it out, let me know in the reviews!)

Go to the bottom of the sea, ship.

5\. Jayfeather x Briarlight

Must. Destroy. This. Ship. Jayfeather x Half Moon forever and ever! ;D

1) Briarlight is the daughter of Graystripe.

2) Graystripe is the son of Patchpelt.

3) Patchpelt is the brother of Redtail.

4) Redtail is the father of Sandstorm.

5) Sandstorm is the mother of Leafpool.

6) Leafpool is the mother of Jayfeather.

7) Briarlight is Jayfeather's…aunt? (Correct me if I'm wrong)

THE SHIP HAS DIED, AND I FEEL COMPLETE (at least for now).

 **To go with FanFiction rules, here's the story part…**

Hollyleaf was out hunting at the edge of ThunderClan territory when a tiny, dark shadow bowled into her. The warrior yowled as Scourge covered her with a flurry of licks. "Who's my little muffin? Who's my snuggleufulus?" he purred.

Hollyleaf screamed and ran, yowling something about the warrior code being broken because a tiny cat tried to call her a…snuggleufulus.

 **I giggled the whole time I wrote about Scourge saying snuggleufulus. Can you think of the bold, violent cat calling her a snuggleufulus? *collapses into another uncontrollable fit of giggles* Darn, this makes me sound like I'm high. Which I'm not, I swear!**

 **Note: I did use Brambleclaw's warrior name because I still think of him as a warrior even though he's been leader for moons. Firestar should've chosen Brackenfur as leader…**

 **Another note: I'm going to try to keep this rated T. Just so you know. There will be no smexy stuff here.**

 **Feel free to request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No excuse for not posting on Sunday. Luckily, I realized in the early morning XD**

 **A guest requested some ships and challenged me to do Crowfeather x Leafpool. But we'll start out with the not-so-challenging ones.**

1\. Cinderpelt x Firestar (requested by Guest)

I don't have a Firestar OTP, so I don't really ship Firestar with any cat. The ruining below could be done better, I'm sure of that. I might update it later if I come up with that better way.

1) Cinderpelt is Brightheart's sister.

2) Brightheart is Cloudtail's mate.

3) Cloudtail is the son of Princess.

4) Princess if Firestar's sister.

5) Cinderpelt is Firestar's…nephew?

2\. Flamepelt x Jayfeather (Guest)

Ok…didn't know this was a ship, even though it's a ship dealing with my Jaybae. Anyways…*starts waving pompoms for Jayfeather x Half Moon*

1) Flamepelt is the son of Tawnypelt.

2) Tawnypelt is the sister of Brambleclaw.

3) Brambleclaw is the mate of Squirrelflight.

4) Squirrelflight is the sister of Leafpool.

5) Leafpool is the mother of Jayfeather.

6) Flamepelt is Jayfeather's cousin!

3\. Mistystar x Firestar (Guest)

I didn't know this was a ship either. Hmm…

1) Mistystar is the daughter of Bluestar.

2) Bluestar is the sister of Snowfur.

3) Snowfur had Whitestorm.

4) Whitestorm had Sorreltail.

5) Sorreltail had Cinderheart.

6) Cinderheart is mates with Lionblaze.

7) Lionblaze is the son of Leafpool.

8) Leafpool is the daughter of Firestar.

9) Firestar is Mistystar's something. I'm not good with family trees, but they're related, so yeah.

4\. Leafpool x Crowfeather (Guest)

You're right, guest. I can't do this. Not much is known about Crowfeather's family background, and that's why. Hopefully, Crowfeather's Trial will clear that up a little bit. But this is as far as I've gotten…

1) Leafpool is the sister of Squirrelflight.

2) Squirrelflight is the mate of Brambleclaw.

3) Brambleclaw is the son of Tigerstar.

4) Tigerstar is the son of Leopardfoot.

5) Leopardfoot is the sister of Willowpelt.

6) Willowpelt is the mother of Graystripe.

7) Graystripe is the mate of Silverstream.

8) Silverstream is the daughter of Willowbreeze.

9) Willowbreeze is the daughter of Reedfeather.

10) Reedfeather apparently does not have a mother or a father or littermates, so that's where the trail ends.

11) There are many other ways to get to WindClan and (hopefully) Crowfeather, but I chose this one and I can't go any farther.

5\. Dovewing x Tigerheart/star (Rubybird2329)

Dovewing is one of the most _annoying_ cats in the whole series. I wrote a _poem_ about her because she was so…argh, she drives me nuts with that attitude!

1) Dovewing is the daughter of Whitewing.

2) Whitewing is the daughter of Cloudtail.

3) Cloudtail is the son of Princess.

4) Princess is the sister of Firestar.

5) Firestar is the father of Squirrelflight.

6) Squirrelflight is the mate of Brambleclaw.

7) Brambleclaw is the sister of Tawnypelt.

8) Tawnypelt is the mother of Tigerheart.

9) Dovewing and Tigerheart are first cousins once removed or something like that.

 **To go with FanFiction rules, here's the story part…**

"I love you, Jayfeather," Flamepelt purred, winding his tail around Jayfeather's.

The medicine cat gasped. "No way! You can't love me! I'm in love with Half Moon! DIE!" He shoved the ginger tom into the freezing water.

Flamepelt gurgled once, before falling still and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Jayfeather sighed with relief.

 **Rubybird2329, your other two requests will be next chapter, and your request will be next chappie too, Sky!**

 **Feel free to request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Thanks to Ethannalon. A Hilliard, Quirkieberkie, and acornpounce for the favorites and Skittykittybean, Rubybird2329, Quirkieberkie, and acornpounce for the follows! Extra thanks to acornpounce for favoriting me!**

 **Amberstorm233, thank you for your review. I will attempt to do that, but to be honest, I just think of something and quickly type it up without editing or reviewing the content. Maybe I should get a beta reader? Please tell me your opinion.**

 **School starts this Wednesday, but don't worry! I will try to get this up every single Sunday, as promised. These don't require much thinking, however my other stories do, so those might be a bit on the slow side for updates.**

 **Enjoy this chappie ;3**

1\. Graystripe x Silverstream (Rubybird2329)

*wail* One of my OTPs is going down in pieces! Oh well…

1) Graystripe is the son of Willowpelt.

2) Willowpelt is the sister of Thistleclaw.

3) Thistleclaw is the mate of Snowfur.

4) Snowfur is the sister of Bluestar.

5) Bluestar is the mate of Oakheart.

6) Oakheart is the brother of Crookedstar.

7) Crookedstar is the father of Silverstream.

8) Graystripe and Silverstream are cousins. Or something like that.

2\. Dustpelt x Sandstorm (Rubybird2329)

No comment.

1) Sandstorm is the daughter of Brindleface.

2) Brindleface and Dustpelt are siblings.

3) Sandstorm is Dustpelt's niece!

3\. Ivypool x Fernsong (Skyswirl355, HollystormDragoness, Cinders Fall)

DIE STUPID SHIP! IVY x HAWK WILL LIVE FOREVERRRRRRRRR!

1) Ivypool is the daughter of Whitewing.

2) Whitewing is the daughter of Cloudtail.

3) Cloudtail is the son of Princess.

4) Princess is the sister of Firestar.

5) Firestar is the father of Leafpool.

6) Leafpool is the mother of Lionblaze.

7) Lionblaze is the father of Fernsong.

8) Fernsong and Ivypool are second cousins once removed! (Again, I think)

4\. Firestar x Sandstorm (Quirkieberkie)

I have no opinion for this ship.

1) Firestar is the brother of Princess.

2) Princess is the mother of Cloudtail.

3) Cloudtail is the mate of Brightheart.

4) Brightheart is the daughter of Frostfur.

5) Frostfur is the sister of Brindleface.

6) Brindleface is the mother of Sandstorm.

7) Sandstorm is Firestar's sister-in-law's daughter, which I don't know what that is.

5\. Jayfeather x Stick (Abby6666)

Ookie, this one is literally impossible. Best guess?

1) Stick came from a tree that some ancient pissed on at one point or another.

2) All the ancients are related.

3) Jay's Wing is one of the ancients.

4) Jay's Wing got reincarnated into Jayfeather.

5) *shrugs*

 **Following FanFiction rules here, so this is the story part…**

Ivypool mated with Hawkfrost, the night before the Final Battle. He impregnated her, but after he died, she became mates with Fernsong. Fernsong mated with her, however he did not impregnate her and Hawkfrost did, which resulted in a litter of Hawkfrost's kits. Fernsong was assumed to be the father since he is Ivypool's mate. That is why Flipkit is a brown tabby and Thriftkit is dark. Bristlekit looks like a non-tabby version of her mother. There are no golden kitties, which is Fernsong's pelt color.

 **Hoped you liked my wonderful explanation of why Ivypool's kits' father is not Fernsong! Cinders Fall, your other 3 requests will be next chapter.**

 **Request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to droth22 for following and favoriting me and the story!**

1\. Icecloud x Lionblaze (Cinders Fall)

Hmph. Icecloud doesn't need a mate, and I'm glad she didn't have one. Or maybe it would be a good idea if she did… #HalfofThunderClanisRelatedToFerncloud #IWillBeAbleToDestroyMoreShipsThatWay

1) Icecloud is the daughter of Ferncloud.

2) Ferncloud is the daughter of Redtail.

3) Redtail is the father of Sandstorm.

4) Sandstorm is the mother of Leafpool.

5) Leafpool is the mother of Lionblaze.

6) Icecloud is Lionblaze's cousin once removed.

2\. Heathertail x Lionblaze (Cinders Fall)

No, I don't like that Breezepelt is Heathertail's mate either. Breezepelt and Heathertail don't deserve mates. *waits for reviews section to spark up with outraged people* Also, nothing is known about Heathertail's family except for her mate and kits, so I'll have to go that route…

1) Heathertail is Breezepelt's mate.

2) Breezepelt is Crowfeather's son.

3) Crowfeather is Lionblaze's father.

4) Heathertail is Lionblaze's cousin-in-law (they are only related by marriage though, not by blood)

3\. Spottedleaf x Firestar (Cinders Fall, DappledleafTheBootiful)

No, not another one of my OTPs! *cringes*

1) Spottedleaf is the sister of Redtail.

2) Redtail is the father of Sandstorm.

3) Sandstorm is the mate of Firestar.

4) Firestar is Spottedleaf's nephew-in-law.

4\. Hollyleaf x Cinderheart (Guest)

Amberstorm233, I could go down the 'mates route', but I'm going to go down the 'blood route'. Hope you're happy XD

1) Hollyleaf is the daughter of Leafpool.

2) Leafpool is the daughter of Sandstorm.

3) Sandstorm is the daughter of Brindleface.

4) Brindleface is the sister of Frostfur.

5) Frostfur is the mother of Brackenfur.

6) Brackenfur is the father of Cinderheart.

7) Hollyleaf is Cinderheart's niece twice removed (blood route), or her sister-in-law (mates route).

5\. Ashfur x Squirrelflight (droth22)

It's too late, let's you and I watch the flames reach up higher…and destroy this ship! *cough* Blixemi reference *cough* Tell me in the comments whether you got the reference!

1) Ashfur is Sandstorm's half-sister.

2) Sandstorm is the mother of Squirrelflight.

3) To make it simple (ignoring the half), we're going to say Ashfur is Squirrelflight's uncle.

6\. Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight (droth22)

Because I have extra time, I can do one more, yay!

Brambleclaw: There are just some Clan matters that aren't your concern.

Squirrelflight: *explodes* OF COURSE THEY'RE MY CONCERN, I'M YOUR GODDAMN DEPUTY! AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN, YOU JUST NEVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE A DAMN MOUSE BRAIN… (she continues to rant for the next hour)

Brambleclaw: *sigh*

And that's why I hate this ship. Squirrelflight is so f***ing reactive, and I don't know why the heck she got a mate and had kits. I can imagine Squirrelflight is not a Ferncloud type of mom, more like a Lizardstripe type of mom, except she tries to love her kits.

1) Squirrelflight is the daughter of Sandstorm.

2) Sandstorm is the daughter of Redtail.

3) Redtail is the brother of Leopardfoot.

4) Leopardfoot is the mother of Tigerstar.

5) Tigerstar is the father of Brambleclaw.

6) Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are cousins once removed.

 **DappledleafTheBootiful, I will do your other four requests next chappie! To abide with FanFiction rules…**

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze called, beckoning his mate with his tail. The gray she-cat slipped out of the warriors' den and followed him out of camp.

Hollyleaf watched them go, heart stuck in her throat as she watched her best friend/secret crush leave. At least, until she met a certain sleek yet scrawny ginger and white tom with the name of Fallen Leaves…

 **Holly x Fallen Leaves is another one of my OTPs XD**

 **Anyways, every time I listen to a song nowadays on the radio, they're all about love. So now, every time I hear Selena Gomez's song "Back to You", I think about Leafpool and Crowfeather. Every time I hear Ariana Grande's "No Tears Left to Cry", I think about Bluestar. Even old songs like Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" make me think about Snowfur and Thistleclaw, Sasha and Tigerstar, or even Mapleshade. I would do PMVs for these songs (I have a** _ **huge**_ **imagination and can picture out every scene I want to do for the lyrics), but I don't have the artistic talent *sad face cries forever* Tell me if you feel the same!**

 **Anyways,** **feel free to request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

1\. Hawkfrost x Ivypool (DappledleaftheBootiful)

My OTP! Why?! I see all you judgers out there, judging my choice of OTP since it's between a dead cat and a live one. Please, don't tell me in the reviews that my OTP is stupid or something. I like it.

1) Hawkfrost is the son of Tigerstar.

2) Tigerstar is the son of Leopardfoot.

3) Leopardfoot is the sister of Redtail.

4) Redtail is the father of Sandstorm.

5) Sandstorm is the mate of Firestar.

6) Firestar is the brother of Princess.

7) Princess is the mother of Cloudtail.

8) Cloudtail is the father of Whitewing.

9) Whitewing is the mother of Ivypool.

10) Hawkfrost is the second cousin twice removed of Ivypool?

2\. Hollyleaf x Breezpelt (DappledleaftheBootiful)

I have no idea why people ship this. Hollyleaf would _never_ go well with Breezy-boi!

1) Hollyleaf is the daughter of Crowfeather.

2) Crowfeather is the father of Breezepelt.

3) Breezepelt and Hollyleaf are cousins.

3\. Nightcloud x Crowfeather (DappledleaftheBootiful)

Tell me in the reviews if you think that Crowfeather used Nightcloud! Also, it bugs me that we know practically nothing about half of WindClan's family ties. Yeah, for now, this one is impossible.

4\. Scourge x Bone (DappledleaftheBootiful)

Another impossible. Just listing this one because I can…so yea.

5\. Bluestar x Thistleclaw (Dark hart)

Sorry, I'm lazy. This is going to be quick.

1) Bluestar is the sister of Snowfur.

2) Snowfur is the mate of Thistleclaw.

3) Bluestar is Thistleclaw's sister-in-law.

6\. Tigerstar x Firestar (Ethannalon. A Hilliard)

Yes, it's weird. I need it out of my head too. People will ship for the strangest reasons *cough* Scourge and why-Cinderpelt-who's-my-bestie *cough*

1) Tigerstar is the son of Leopardfoot.

2) Leopardfoot is the sister of Redtail.

3) Redtail is the father of Sandstorm.

4) Sandstorm is the mate of Firestar.

5) Tigerstar is Firestar's cousin-in-law.

 **To abide with FanFiction rules…**

Firestar woke up in a gloomy, dark forest. "Tigerstar?" he called. Less than a heartbeat later, the dark tabby tom slunk out of the shadows and they touched muzzles, purring in delight.

Four ghostly shapes materialized behind the two reuniting lovers. "Eww, can't believed I liked him," Cinderpelt muttered, wrinkling her nose.

"It's disgusting, not because it's gay, but because it's just...them," Bluestar sniffed.

"He betrayed _me_ for that piece of fox dung?" Sandstorm spat, flexing her claws.

Spottedleaf said nothing, a wicked light dancing in her eyes, evil smile creeping across her muzzle. She knew this relationship was destined to be doomed, and trouble and chaos would wreck the clans. Her revenge would finally come true...

 **I love Evil Spottedleaf AUs, don't you?**

 **Feel free to request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please please PLEASE read all chapters and makes sure the ship you want me to ruin hasn't already been done! Thanks! Also sorry this came out late!**

1\. Mosskit x Snowkit (DappledleafTheBootiful)

No comment.

1) Snowkit is the brother of Goldenflower.

2) Goldenflower is the mate of Tigerstar.

3) Tigerstar is the son of Leopardfoot.

4) Leopardfoot is the sister of Willowpelt.

5) Willowpelt is the mother of Graystripe.

6) Graystripe is the mate of Silverstream.

7) Silverstream is the daughter of Crookedstar.

8) Crookedstar is the brother of Oakheart.

9) Oakheart is the father of Mosskit.

10) Snowkit is somehow Mosskit's cousin-in-law.

2\. Larksong x Ivypool (Guest)

I have no idea what this is, saw it in the reviews and I'm like, 'Hell yeah, why not?'

1) Ivypool is the daughter of Whitewing.

2) Whitewing is the sister of Snowbush.

3) Snowbush is the father of Larksong.

4) Ivypool and Larksong are cousins!

3\. Scourge x Sandstorm (another Guest)

This one will be rather quick because there's no other way to do it, sorry…

1) Scourge is the brother of Firestar.

2) Firestar is the mate of Sandstorm.

3) Scourge and Sandstorm are sibling-in-laws.

 **Guess what? I'm ending here because there are no more requests! Anyways, the story part…**

"Welcome to StarClan, Snowkit." Mosskit gazed down into his blue eyes.

"Wow…I can see!" the tom-kit squealed, beaming happily. "And you are…?"

"Mosskit, I'm Mosskit," Mosskit said, taking his paw. "We're going to have so much fun in StarClan…"

 **Request ships you want me to destroy ;)**


End file.
